1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for rotating articles, including products, supported by a pallet.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Pallets are used in transporting and storing articles. When articles are stored on the pallet in racks, there are many difficulties for pickers inherent in picking articles not directly in front of them at the point of pick, for example, toward the back of the pallet and the rack. These difficulties include pickers experiencing significant stress to the shoulders and upper back when picking the hard to reach articles by having to bend over, reach a great distance and/or pull out layers of articles. Many prior art methods for addressing these concerns did so by providing additional space about the top and/or sides of the pallet and articles and/or by providing access to same from additional and/or all sides. These prior art solutions, come with a significant cost, in that they generally reduce warehouse storage density and may require that existing racks be redesigned.